Blind Days
by Midnight1234
Summary: After Igneel had left Natsu, he had gotten himself into an accident leaving him blind. He somehow blindly stumbles into the Master a few months later and joined his guild. How will Natsu fair in the adventures to come?
1. Meetings Unseen

**Ohiya! Dunno why another fic but yes, here it is! It's not the best for a first chapter but it's decent… So please tell me if I should continue or not! I will appreciate it very much! Thank you! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**Meetings Unseen**

Makarov walked casually out of the forest he had just visited his friend in, eyes closed as he relished in the day's warmth.

It was in the middle of the spring with the sun giving off warm rays that weren't too hot nor too cold, just right, the grass was a brilliant green with colorful flowers blooming everywhere and swaying in the soft wind that blew through the field Makarov walked in to go back home. The trees were a healthy dark green with leaves that filled every branch, covering the top of the trees that had been bare during the harsh winter months.

His mind wandered to his precious guild and all the young ones that were a part of it. A smile graced his lips as he imagined how strong they would soon be, but the smile on his face turned into a grimace at the thought of the destruction they would cause… then to the Magic Council complaint letters he would soon receive. A shiver of fear ran down his spine at just the thought of that. He just wishes they would be less destructive so he didn't have to spend so much money to the point that he was almost bankrupt. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

He was so far in his thoughts about the future of Fairy Tail that he didn't notice a pink haired kid in front of him until it was far too late and both were sent crashing to the ground. Makarov's eyes snapped open as his hands went behind him to cushion the fall some.

"Watch whe—" he stopped in mid-sentence as he actually looked at the kid he bumped into. The boy was around eleven, like the brats from his guild, with spiky pink hair, a scaly scarf warped securely around his neck, red shirt, and brown shorts. But that wasn't what made the old guild master stop in the middle of his angry rant, no, it was when he saw the boy's eyes. They were a dull charcoal that looked right past Makarov's shoulder, not seeing even though they remained opened and non-blinking.

"Huh?" The boy moved his unseeing gaze to where he thought Makarov was, a little to the right so his blank eyes now stared at the old man's chin. Makarov stood up as the boy continued to look to where he thought he was, a feeling of sympathy budding in the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it back knowing a boy like him wouldn't want sympathy with his situation.

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." Makarov quickly replied, the boy's eyes shifting to where he heard the man's voice now, stumbling a little to stand up.

"Huh? What? It's okay, I also wasn't paying much attention either, sorry." the boy also apologized making the old man raise his eyebrow at this, but shake his head as he brushed it off.

"Why are you walking alone?" Makarov asked the boy curiously as his eyes roamed his body to see if he could get more details about the boy other than he was blind. His knees were scrapped and he didn't look like he had a decent bath for a week. There were a few bruises on his arms and legs from what Makarov guesses bumping into things and falling and scratches that he knew were caused by walking through thorns with how thin and small they were.

"Tryin' to find somethin'." the boy replied shortly as he shifted a little in spot. Again, Makarov raised his eyebrow at this even though the boy couldn't see.

"What are you trying to find?" he probed the boy further. A light scowl showed on his young features, but he answered the question nevertheless.

"A place called Fairy Tail. My Otou-san said that if he was no longer with me I should search for Fairy Tail since it's a place that can help my magic." Makarov's eyebrows shot high on his forehead in surprise. This boy knows magic? But how? He's blind! But that doesn't mean it's impossible, he just had to train for a long time to know how to use it properly.

He grinned like he had not so long ago at the oblivious blind boy. "Well, you're in luck! I just so happen to be the master of Fairy Tail!" Almost as if that sentence clicked inside the boy, a wide toothy smile showed showing canines that resembled that mostly of an animal than a human. He shook the thought away to the back of his mind, but made sure he didn't forget it.

"Really? What a coincidence!" he shouted happily, making the old man chuckle fondly.

"It sure is." he agreed. "My name's Makarov Dreyar." he introduce suddenly.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

* * *

"Watch your step now." Makarov warned as he opened the door for the pink haired kid he had bumped into earlier. Natsu carefully walked inside, obviously not wanting to hit the door frame and hurt himself.

Even though Natsu was blind, he could hear noises all around him which made him wince from his enhance hearing, but ignore it as he tried to listen to other things and smell the new smells that surrounded him. From what his ears told him people were having a friendly brawl while others talked and tried to stay away from the ones fighting. His nose picked up the musky sent of alcohol and sweat not so far away along with other smells he has yet to distinguish since he knew they were the smell of the people around him.

Natsu stood there awkwardly, not knowing if he would step into the middle of a brawl since the noise and smells hindered him greatly leaving him helpless at where he was standing. He jerked a little in surprise when he felt the old man touch his forearm gently and start to lead him through the crowded people, making sure he didn't bump or stumble the whole way. They were stopped from a voice a little ahead of them.

"Oi Master, who's that?" The voice sounded to be a boy around Natsu's age. The gentle touch of the old man left his forearm, letting it drop and dangle at his side. For some reason Natsu didn't like the sound in the boy's voice, it set his nerves off in an annoying way and he just wanted to fight him, but he held back since he couldn't quite know where he was at.

"Oh, Gray!" the old man greeted, the sound of people walked towards the two. "This is Natsu, he's looking to join our guild." he explained. Natsu felt eyes on him as they looked him up and down, a light scowl on his face because it made him feel uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" a female voice asked rudely. She sounded a year or two older than Natsu.

"Mira, can't you see that he's blind?" another female voice hissed to the first one, sounding around the same age as the other. "Don't mind her, she asks stupid questions." the girl apologized to him. Natsu felt annoyed at the fact that his eyes were drawing attention to the fact that he was blind, so he decided to close them so they wouldn't draw too much unwanted attention to himself.

"It's fine." he grumbled.

"Why are you blind?" the boy from earlier asked, Natsu's irritation growing. He heard protests coming from the small group around him at the question, but ignored them.

"A few months ago I got hurt." he replied a little tersely, hopping they would stop asking about him being blind. It was starting to get on his nerves more than usual. They seemed to get the picture that he didn't like them asking about his little problem so they changed the subject.

"I'm Erza Scarlet," the second female he had heard introduce sweetly.

"Name's Mirajane, call me Mira." the first female voice introduced a little grumpy.

"I'm Lisanna!" A voice by his side made him jump as he didn't notice that someone was standing next to him, his eyes unconsciously opening wide.

"Elfman," He jumped again at hearing the polite voice from the other side of him.

"My name's Canna!" He whirled around at the voice behind him, heart drumming in his chest. Where do they keep coming from?!

"Gray's the name." At least the boy's voice from earlier didn't startle him as much since he knew he was there. He just hoped there was no one else there to give him another heart attack.

"Well Natsu," the old man said once the kids around him introduced themselves. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"


	2. Mission Troubles

**Ohiya! I love all the reviews that I got! I didn't expect that much so thank you all so much! You all made me day! Also for those that are wondering, this story will have NO PAIRINGS! Reasons are because I'm not really one to write romance (though I will rarely and that's if I think I would like it with the story) and I'm not a romance fan. So sorry for all those wanting a pairing! There might be a few minor ones, but they won't be big! Also, I'm on Spring Break so happy Spring Break everyone! :D Thanks for all those who left a review, followed, and favorite! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**Mission Troubles**

It had been a week since Natsu first joined Fairy Tail and he was still having problems navigating himself through the guild because of the noise and smells confusing him and clouding his senses. And today made it even worse for him since the rain pattered noisily against the guild, thunder rumbling and hurting his enhance hearing.

He was sitting at one of the table in the guild with Gray, Lisanna, Cana, Elfman, Mira, and Erza, the two older girls getting into a heated argument while Cana was showing something to Lisanna, something about cards was what he heard, but he wasn't quite sure. He didn't really pay much attention to the two or to the bickering duo and Elfman and Gray just remained silent, so… he was bored.

A few days ago he had managed to stumble upon an old cottage and with the help of Erza and Elfman; he had made it so the little house was livable and easy to navigate to. They even made it so the floor was clear and his bed was easy to find, though it wasn't really a bed since he wanted a hammock, but if he could sleep in it, it was a bed to him!

And in the week of being in the guild, Natsu had already made friends with most of the kids here, but finding it quite annoying when they babied him thinking he was useless even though he was blind, which he was so very not useless! He managed months without any help and he didn't die! So, ha! In their face!

Natsu was so bored with nothing to do that he suddenly had the urge to go on his first mission to get away from the noise so he turned his head to where he thought Gray was sitting in front of him.

"Oy, Gray! Where's the mission board?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Stand up, turn around, and walk straight. If you run into something it's most likely going to be the mission board." he replied absentmindedly. Natsu frowned not liking the idea of running into things but did as Gray instructed and not even twenty steps later, he felt his face bumping into the mission board. Natsu took a step back, hand in front of him as he felt for the mission board, feeling the papers underneath his palm and tearing one off. Now it was time for the next step, and he hoped no one was standing in his way… He turned around once again and walked the same amount of steps he did to get there and tried to feel for the table, but only air was there.

"Over here, idiot," Gray's voice said somewhere in front of him. Natsu looked up and frowned.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" he shouted as he started to follow Gray's voice and found the table, sitting down at it.

"You're the only one around." he replied casually. The paper in Natsu's hand crumbled.

"Whatever!" he shouted, thrusting the paper on the table and hoping it was in front of Gray. "Just tell me what it says!" he demanded.

"You don't plan on going on a mission by yourself… do you?" Gray asked him, taking the paper from the scowling pinkette. Natsu crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course I am! I'm not weak, ya' know!" he grumbled.

"But you're blind. Someone can easily come up behind you while you're not looking and hurt you." he pointed out making Natsu wince as he felt a sting to his pride.

"Just because I can't see doesn't mean some measly bandit can beat me up! Igneel left me for a few months and I managed to survive on my own! So don't think I'm crippled just cause I'm blind!" he snarled, barring his teeth. Natsu heard Gray sigh.

"Fine, be it your own death." he said. "It's about slave traders in the town near us for 5,000 jewels." Gray said, passing the paper back to him. Natsu nodded, grumbling to himself as he walked out of the guild, well not without bumping into things and people and being knocked onto the ground first.

He was suddenly not as happy as he thought he would be when he was out of the guild because he was immediately drenched, brushing some wet strands of pink hair away from his face as he clenched his feet and trudged onwards… only to slip on a puddle and fall straight on his back, yelping in shock and becoming even more wet. Great, just great. This is exactly what he needed. Puddles.

* * *

"Ow!" Natsu shouted as he tripped over a rock, scraping up his knees for what seemed to be the tenth time. It had been three hours since he had gotten off the train and had some people direct him to the forest he was supposed to go to. And in those three hours Natsu had managed to scrap his legs up because the damn forest just had to have rocks and random holes lying around everywhere, not to mention a log that caused the pinkette to fall into a small stream, making him wet for the second time that day. He was just glad it wasn't raining here because if it was, he would kill someone and that would make him accidently kill himself somehow because has managed to be the clumsiest blind person alive and he has no doubt in his mind that could happen.

Natsu sighed feeling exhausted, turning around and falling on his back in the long grass, wincing as a sharp pebble jabbed him in the back, pulling it out from underneath him with a scowl and tossing it as far as he could. Even though he hadn't started his mission he already hated it because he didn't even know where he was in the forest and he didn't know how he would get back. But all these thoughts were drained away from him as he was lulled into a doze by the sun's warmth was shining on his skin, feeling his eyelids close over his blank eyes as he fell asleep as the wind blew past softly, making the grass around him sway.

Sometime later Natsu found himself awakened by a sound of men walking in herds near him, his eyes opening out of habit as he sat up and turned his head to where he heard the many feet at. He abandoned all other senses to focus on his ears and nose, trying his best to see if these were the slave traders he was sent to fight against.

But Natsu was far too slow to notice the slim man come up silently behind him with a bat and a sly smile on his face. He only turned around in alarm as he heard the harsh 'swish' the air made when the bat came gliding through it, connecting with his head. This time he didn't fall asleep with the sun's rays on him and the swish of the grass, though he would like that way more than getting hit unconscious with a bat.

* * *

Gray grumbled to himself, crossing his arms and staring out of the window of the train in annoyance. In front of him Erza, Lisanna, and Mira sat all harping on him while Cana and Elfman sat next to him, the only ones staying silent and staying out of the argument that had been happening for a while now.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Mira shouted, rage clear on her face. "If someone is blind and just happens to be as clumsy as he is, doesn't mean you could just let him go on their first mission by themselves because they _say _they have magic!" Her face was red from yelling, blue eyes holding much more anger than what she was letting on.

"I tried to convince him that he should go with someone else." Gray muttered even though he knew it wasn't going to work. Well, he wasn't lying. He did tell him going on a solo mission was bad. But did that damn kid listen? No.

"Then you should've gone with him!" Erza joined in, letting Mira take a breathing break from her yelling. "This mission deals with _slave traders!_ For all we know they could be auctioning him off right this second because you decided to be idiotic and not go with him or have one of us come!" Gray was bemused by her hair bristling like a cat from anger in her braid that fell down her shoulders and down the front.

"Mira-nee and Erza's right." Lisanna cut in with a nicer tone than the other two. She didn't show anger like her older sister did and she was upset about Gray letting Natsu go off alone, but she didn't blame it all on the raven haired kid. Everyone makes mistakes, right? "Natsu-kun could be hurt for all we know, you could've at least told us sooner." she told him sternly. Gray felt his annoyance rise at being scolded by a girl who was a year younger than him, but he didn't speak his views since Mira scared the hell out of him.

Gray kept his mouth closed as the train whistled and slowed to a stop, happy that the yelling was reduced to heated glares as they got off the train and started their way to the Red-Tree Forest where apparently all the leaves on the trees were blood red when came autumn, hence the name.

They finally reached the forest and walked along the edge until large cages filled with men and woman in shackles came to view with men that carried whips, guns, and other things stood alongside the moving cages. And not so far off they saw a man carry something small slung over his shoulders that looked to have vibrant pink hair and a… scaly scarf. That means one thing and one thing only to the six who stood shadowed by the trees above them:

They better make sure a certain pinkette doesn't end up where he isn't supposed to be.


	3. Fire

**Ohiya! Sorry for the wait guys! Me apologize so me gives out free hugs! I hope you enjoy the free hugs cause I enjoy free hugs. I mean come on, who doesn't? Anyway sorry for the somewhat short chapter and yes there's a time skip and in that time skip Natsu knows Lucy and Happy already so basically it's now on the real timeline… but… with a different plot and everything… I'm going to stop talking now. Have a nice day. Thanks for all those who left a review, followed, and favorite! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS THE FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Blind Days**

**Fire**

Erza and Mira both hit Gray's head as they gave him infuriated looks of anger, Gray giving a silent yelp of pain as he held onto the back of his stinging head. He didn't dare give the two demons a look since he knew he was already knee deep in trouble and didn't need to get in anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry." he grumbled in a whisper so he didn't give out their location. "I know it's my fault and all, but that's not the problem here, now is it? Natsu's in danger of becoming a slave so why don't we just go and save him before it's too late?" he asked irritably, glaring at the bush in front of him. Erza crossed her arms with a soft nod, her stern look never disappearing.

"Gray's right. Now's not the time to be discussing what he did wrong, we should think of a way to save Natsu from the potential harm at hand." The others nodded in agreement while Mira stayed quiet, still glaring at Gray.

"What should we do?" Lisanna fretted, looking over to where they saw the pink haired kid get thrown into a cage.

"Isn't it obvious? We kick their asses of course!" Mira shouted, the others shushing her at the fear of being overheard.

"Are you crazy?! We can't do that! That could put Natsu in even more danger!" Erza whispered loudly to her rival that grumbled a little.

"We could always use a distraction." Cana put up helpfully, everyone turning to the girl. "Three or two of us could be used to distract the slave traders attention away from the carts while the other three use that given time to quietly break into the cart holding Natsu and break him free." she said as she grabbed a stick and started to draw her plan out in the dirt.

"But what about the other slaves? We can't just leave them there too." Lisanna protested with worried eyes.

"Who cares about them?! Natsu's are only target, not them!" Mira argued, crossing her arms stubbornly. Elfman scratched his cheek nervously, feeling the tension crackle in the air from his younger and older sister, but before anyone could voice their own opinion about the whole ordeal, they heard a loud angry shriek coming from where the slave carts were, drawing their attention. All six jumped up when they suddenly saw the cart Natsu was put in encased in flames.

"_Natsu!_" they all shouted, not caring if they were seen as they burst from their hiding place to aid their friend. But they were in for another surprise when they saw the blind kid walk out of the fire with his eyes closed and fist balled up, face red in anger.

"Oh, so you think sneaking up on someone blind is all cool, huh? That they'll be an easy target? _Hey, let's pick on the blind kid!_ Well, fuck you assholes!" Natsu screeched, fire surrounding his fist and punching the nearest people to him, sending them flying back and knocking them unconscious. The six kids could do nothing but stare in astonishment as Natsu beat the living crap out of every slave trader until they were all on the ground bleeding and unconscious. The kid was soon left standing on top of the unconscious slave trader's bodies, breathing heavily from anger, the fire on his fist finally dying down as he opened his blank eyes.

"Natsu-kun!" Lisanna was the first to break from her shock as she went running to the kid who froze at hearing a familiar voice call his name, head tilting to the side in slight confusion while his eyebrows knitted together. He was knocked off the bodies he stood on when Lisanna knocked him over with a relieved hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Natsu-kun!" she said as she sat on top of him and smiled brightly down at him even though she knew he couldn't see it even if his eyes were staring right at her.

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?" he asked confused, turning his head to where he hopefully thought was behind her when he heard five other footsteps. He sniffed the air and instantly recognized the other people who now surrounded both him and Lisanna. "What are you guys doing here? Is something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit as Lisanna got off him so he could sit up straight.

"When we heard what Gray did, we had to come down to see if you were doing alright." Erza explained. Natsu bristled at this. "We thought it was better if you had someone else with you on this mission is all." she quickly added, Natsu calming down just a bit.

"Fine, but next time, keep in mind that I can take care of myself!" he grumbled, crossing his arms in a pout. The other's laughed at the adorable expression Natsu gave, just happy that the pinkette was okay.

* * *

**Around a Number of Years Later**

Natsu dangled his legs from over the edge of wooden port, his bare feet barely touching the cool surface of the water. Next to him a blue cat happily dozed off, his tail twitching ever so often. Natsu rolled the sleeves of his orange hoodie up to his elbows then place his arms back to where they were supporting his weight as his head lent up to the warm sun's rays, wanting nothing more than to jump into the water's surface, but he knew better than to do that since a certain someone would give him an earful for doing that. And frankly, the sixteen-year-old didn't want to add deaf to the list of problems he had since blind was already enough for him.

He perked up at the sound of the clanking of feet on the wooden port as someone walked towards him, his blue companion waking from his doze, sitting up. Natsu didn't need to sniff the air to see who it was, but he did so out of habit anyway.

"Let's go! If we don't make it back then I'm going to be late paying my rent!" the whiny voice of his team mate came to his ears. Natsu smiled lightly and stood up, the wood a little heated under his bare feet.

"We have some time to spare!" he said happily, Lucy sighing at this.

"Erza and Gray are probably already back from their mission though." the girl grumbled unhappily.

"Maybe they brought some fish back for me!" Happy cut in cheerfully, Natsu imagining that the cat was drooling with the thought of fish. Natsu chuckled lightly, unrolling his orange hoodie sleeves as he did so.

"I doubt it!" Natsu shouted loudly, earning some weird looks from bystanders, but hey, he didn't see any of them. He heard another sigh from Lucy as she turned and walked towards the train station, Natsu and Happy following in tow.

"Yeah, well we'll see." she said heavily, balancing her new bag of magic items she had just gotten from the nearby magic store. The blonde didn't even bat her eyelashes as she saw Natsu rush ahead from a challenge Happy had given him, only slumping her shoulders and shaking her head with a bit of fondness in her deep brown eyes at the childishness of her best friend.


End file.
